Why's Chris so Silent?
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: A oneshot on why Chris is so silent. All my idea's. It says in the game that its because he is afraid of Elita. I ignore this in this story! Please Review!


**A oneshot on why Chris is so silent. Please Review!**

* * *

Silent Chris stood outside the base, his scarf blowing in the wind. Elita watched him from inside the base. He was conscious of her eyes staring at him through the glass. He had been standing here for the last five minutes and he was starting to think that she thought he was a bit, mad in the head. As a matter of fact, she probably thought he was always a bit mad in the head, on account of him not talking. He hadn't always been like this. One major event in his life had caused it. I mean, who wouldn't go mute, if they saw their own father die in front of their eyes.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Haruba Village, and a young Chris walked through the village. He hadn't become He hadn't become silent Chris yet, as the event hadn't happened yet. But it would happen very soon. Beside Chris, walked his father, Ryan. Ryan was a carpenter and many of the huts in the village had been made by him and his trusty Grovyle. Grovyle walked beside them, occasionally jumping onto a tree or the roof of a house.

They were heading towards Hippodown Temple because someone had suggested making a bridge over the sand to the entrance, as the sand was unstable and could collapse at any moment, dragging anyone on top down with it. Chris ran on ahead and stopped beside the entrance to the temple. Ryan walked up to him and set down a toolbox. He pointed at a nearby tree and Grovyle nodded. It leapt over to the tree and with two slashes of the sharp leaves on its arms the tree was cut down. Grovyle grabbed the broken tree and brought it over to Ryan. Ryan took the tree and took out a saw. He cut the tree into 8 equal pieces and then set them down on the ground. He motioned to Chris. "Come on over, Chris. You're helping me today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just put the pieces of wood across the sand and I'll do the rest."

Chris grabbed the pieces of wood and put them in order along the sand. Suddenly, while he was walking back over them, the wood slipped and the sand collapsed. Chris went flying downwards. His hands flailed about and grasped a piece of wood, but it slipped and hit him on the head. He began to lose consciousness but before he did, he felt his arm being tugged with a strong grip and he was pulled out of the hole. He heard someone shouting and he saw his father slipping on the sand and his head went under. "DAD!" shouted Chris as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Chris woke up in a hospital bed. His head was bandaged and it hurt like hell. Chris opened his mouth to moan but no sound came out. He gasped in surprise. He seemed to have lost his voice. Of course, it was most likely only temporary. He decided to ask his dad, his dad knew everything. HE suddenly remembered. Dad! His Dad had slid down into the sand and...and...

He tried to ask where his dad was but it wouldn't come out. All he could say was, "Where?"

A nurse turned around and looked at him. "You are at the Fall City Hospital. You're injured quite a lot; you had to get 5 stitches in your head!"

Chris shook his head. "Dad" Chris found he could only say small words.

"Oh..." The nurse looked at him as if she was trying to talk to a three year old.

"Young man, your father was sucked under the sand and...he suffocated. Your father is dead."

Chris gasped. His father was...dead! How? "No..."

How would he tell his mother? Literally, how?

* * *

Chris turned to the base. His thoughts had wandered back to that day millions of times yet he still felt horrible when he thought about it. He had caused his father's death. He had later found out that when his father had pulled him out of the hole he had hit his father in the head with his foot. His father had lost his balance and fell into the hole, head first. He had survived for two minutes before he had went unconscious and eventually died. Chris had been found by an explorer and the explorer had taken him into the village. He had been transported to Fall City on a ship owned by a fish seller. No one had known who he was until he had woken up and they were only able to contact his mother then. Ryan had been buried in the sand and they had found his body a few days after the accident. He had been cremated and placed in a jar he had made himself. This jar was sitting on table at Chris' home house in Haruba. Chris realised that he hadn't been home since he had become a ranger; his mother must be worried sick! Of course, he had called a million times but calling wasn't the same as physically being there. Chris walked into the base and over to Elita. "Can. I. Go. Home?"

Elita looked at him and said, "Sure."

Chris grinned and ran upstairs, all the time planning what he would say when he saw his family again. He jumped onto the Dragonite Bus and flew off to Haruba.

* * *

**_Please_ Review!**


End file.
